clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Prehistoric Party 2014
The Prehistoric Party 2014 is a party in Club Penguin that is from January 23 to February 4, 2014. It was first confirmed by a tweet from Polo Field. https://twitter.com/polofield/status/406552337034268673 Players are able to go back in time for the 2nd time to the prehistoric times by using Gary's Time Trekker 3000. Gary travels back in time to help Garugg the Ugg Ugg save the Dinosaur Puffles. Members are able to adopt and take care of them. Free Items Storyline A message in the Snow Forts was found by Gary. It was asking for help from him by name. Gary believes that it came from his ancestor, Garugg the Ugg Ugg. Later in time, players learn that Garugg the Ugg Ugg needs help saving the Dinosaur Puffles. Penguins rush to save the Dino Puffles before it's too late, and they have to return to the present. Glitches *During the start of the party, it will say that you have to activate your account, even though your account is already activated. Fixed *There was a glitch where you cannot travel to prehistoric times Fixed *There was a glitch where you cannot play the Dino Dig game in the digloos. *There was a glitch where you cannot get Dinosaur Puffles even if you're a member. *There was a glitch where the prizes from when you collect a Dino Puffle Egg appear to be available, though you can't collect them. *During the start of the party, a notification saying that your Puffles are hungry even though they aren't. But when you head to your Igloo, your puffles are all gone or have vanished. *If you have Puffle Beds in your Igloo your puffles will be teleporting in and out of the bed. *There was a glitch where your Dinosaur Puffle Egg would not crack, yet hatch anyways. *There was a glitch where you lost connection when try to change your Igloo. *There was a glitch where the EPF Phone doesn't appear in the 2014 Club Penguin. *There was a glitch where your Dinosaur Puffle will transform into a Rainbow Puffle. *The is a glitch where the raptors are able to climb onto the walls. *There is a glitch where you transform into a dinosaur with a puffle and transform back into a penguin your puffle will be small. *There is a glitch where you walk up to the Dino Dig game and it doesn't allow you to play. *There is a glitch where your Dinosaur Puffle can't be seen in-game. *There is a glitch that occurs when a Dinosaur Puffle digs for treasure, the game will freeze and you will not be able to move. How do you disable this glitch? Go to your igloo. *While walking a Dinosaur Puffle and a Dinosaur Puffle Egg, both Puffles will do the hatching animation when the egg hatches. There is a glitch where nonmembers can transform into dinosaurs. Trivia *It is the 2nd Prehistoric Party to occur in Club Penguin. *Members are able to adopt 6 Dinosaur Puffles which are the following: *#Yellow Stegosaurus (day 6) *#Pink Stegosaurus (day 3) *#Black T-rex (day 2) *#Purple T-rex (day 5) *#Blue Triceratops (day 1) *#Red Triceratops (day 4)http://www.clubpenguin.com/help/help-topics/puffles/what-species-dinosaur-puffles-exist *This was also the 1st year with Dinosaur Puffles that could dig Treasure! *This is the fourth time the Time Trekker 3000 is used, the first being on the telescope in the Haunted Mansion at the Halloween Party 2012. The second being at the Prehistoric Party 2013, the third being in the #WaddleOn episode with Gary. **The Time Trekker 3000 was featured in a Club Penguin Magazine comic but featured no real purpose except taking Rookie, Wheelbot and an agent to 20,000 BCP. *The Dinosaur Puffles marked the first time that there have been Puffles only available for a limited time. *In The Spoiler Alert, it was confirmed the transformations from last year's party will be returning. *The Raptor and the Stegosaurus were confirmed to be new dinosaurs for the party on both the membership page and episode 8 of The Spoiler Alert. *It is the first party to have a different loading screen temporarily during a party. The temporary loading screen takes slightly longer than the normal loading screen. *Unlike last year, dinosaurs can't puke. Instead, they throw snowballs. *In honor of the Dinosaur Puffles' discovery, Club Penguin released new merchandise in the Zazzle website. *During the party, the pizza emote was replaced with a square pizza emote. *After the Prehistoric era, it is thought that there was an ice-age which may have caused prehistoric animals such as Dinosaur Puffles and Giant Sabertooth Fish to go extinct, because a Giant Sabertooth Fish and a Sabertooth Squid was seen in the Ice Cave. Gallery Sneak Peeks PUFFLEDINOSAURX.jpg|A sneak peek of the Dinosaur Puffles from the video "Behind the Scenes - Gold Puffles" DINOSAURPUFFLESORIGINALCP2.jpg|Another sneak peek of the Dinosaur Puffles from the video "Behind the Scenes - Gold Puffles" DINOSAURPUFFLESORIGINALCP.jpg|Another sneak peek of the Dinosaur Puffles from the video "Behind the Scenes - Gold Puffles" Stegosaurus2014.JPG|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog. Poloconfirmsdinopuffles.png|A sneak peek by Polo Field confirming that the Dinosaur Puffles will be adoptable Prehistoric2014membership.png|A sneak peek from the Membership Page. DinosaurPufflesSneakPeek.jpg|The Dinosaur Puffle eggs along with the other Dinosaur eggs. The Spoiler Alert TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of the Stony Town during the party. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek2.png|A sneak peek of the Yum Yum room. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek3.png|A sneak peek of Club Penguin's loading screen during the party. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek4.png|A sneak peek of the Big Water Place room. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek5.png|A sneak peek of the map during the party. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek6.png|A sneak peek of a penguin walking a Blue Dinosaur Puffle and the Igloo Backyard. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek7.png|A sneak peek of the Tree Place room. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek8.png|The Dino Dig minigame. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek9.png|When you complete the Dino Dig minigame. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek10.png|A dinosaur transformation. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek11.png|A penguin hatching the Dinosaur Puffle eggs. TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek12.png|A sneak peek of the prehistoric version of the Pizza Parlor. WaddleOn WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of Tyranno Town. WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek2.png|A sneak peek of Tricera Town and a new Tyrannosaurus transformation. WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek3.png|A sneak peek of the Big Water Place. WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek4.png|A sneak peek of the Yuck Swamp. WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek5.png|A sneak peek of Stony Town. WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek6.png|A sneak peek of the Hunting Spot. (Note the pookie) WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek7.png|A sneak peek of the prehistoric version of the Gift Shop. WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek8.png|A sneak peek of the volcano to hatch the Dinosaur Puffle. WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek9.png|A sneak peek of the Tree Place. WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek10.png|A sneak peek of the Time Trekker during the time warp. Club Penguin Times News Issue #428 CPTimesIssue428UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events section of Issue #428 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #429 CPTimesIssue429FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of of Issue #429 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue429FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #429 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue429SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #429 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue429UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events section of Issue #429 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #430 CPTimesIssue430FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #430 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue430FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #430 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue430UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events section of Issue #430 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #431 CPTimesIssue431FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #431 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue431FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #431 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue431SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #431 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue431UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events section of Issue #430 of the Club Penguin Times Isuse #432 CPTimesIssue432FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #432 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue432FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #432 of the Club Penguin Times CPTimesIssue432SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #432 of the Club Penguin Times Screens Homepage PrehistoricParty2014Homepage.png|The first homepage graphic of the party PrehistoricParty2014Homepage2.png|The second homepage graphic of the party. Log-in Screens Prehistoric-Awareness-Login-Screen.png|The first log-in screen of the party PrehistoricParty2014LoginScreen2.png|The second log-in screen of the party. Log-off Screens Logoff_Screen_Prehistoric_2014.png | Log-off screen before the beginning of the party. PrehistoricParty14Logoff2.jpg | Log-off screen during the party. Pre-Party Week #1 SnowFortsBeforePrehistoricParty2014.png|The Snow Forts before the Prehistoric Party 2014. Week #2 PrePrehistoricParty2014Week2.png|The Snow Forts 1 week before the Prehistoric Party 2014. PrehistoricParty2014TimeTrekkerConstruction.png|The Time Trekker 1 week before the Prehistoric Party 2014. File:Sans-titre.png|The Snow Forts with the blockades. Party Time Trekker Working.png|Time Trekker. Salon.png|Stone Salon StonyTown2014.png|Stony Town PrehistoricParty2014TreePlace.png|Tree Place PrehistoricParty2014YuckSwamp.png|Yuck Swamp 180px-PrehistoricParty2014Party15.png|Volcano Entrance 180px-PrehistoricParty2014Party16.png|Volcano 180px-PrehistoricParty2014Party17.png|Volcano (2nd Part) FancyPlaza.png|Fancy Plaza PrehistoricParty2014RockyPizza.png|Rocky's Pizza PrehistoricParty2014WaterPlace.png|Water Place PrehistoricParty2014YumYum.png|Yum Yum PrehistoricParty2014TyrannoTown.png|Tyranno Town PrehistoricParty2014TriceraTown.png|Tricera Town PrehistoricParty2014ScaryIce.png|Scary Ice(First week) ScaryIce_2.png|Scary Ice(Last week)(The shark is gone) Gary Spotted 640px-GaryCP.jpg GaryandDarwin.png Gary_meetup_2014.png|Gary in server Meias de lâ (Portuguese). Garywithdarwin1.PNG|Gary at the Tricera Town. Garywithdarwin2.PNG|Gary with Darwin. Gary_meetup.png|Gary in server Sled. Gary_meetup_2.png|Gary in server Pingüinópolis (Spanish) (32 minutes in the server). Gary_mtp_3.png|Gary in server Movimiento Ninja (Spanish). Gary.PNG|Gary on server Sleet. Other MembershipPopupPrehistoricParty2014Note2.png|A membership popup were a non-member try to transform into a dinosaur. MembershipPopupPrehistoricParty2014Note1.png|A membership popup were a non-member try to hatch a Dinosaur Puffle egg. Prehistoric_2014_Map_Old.png|The Map in Prehistoric times. DigloosListPrehistoricParty2014.png|The Digloos List DigloosListPrehistoricParty2014Note.png|A note of the Dino Dig Site. PrehistoricParty2014FacebookHeader.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook header for the party. PresentCPMapPrehistoricParty2014.png|The Map in Present CP during the party. Emotions Prehistoric_2014_Emoticons_Hammer.png|The Hammer Emote. Prehistoric_2014_Emoticons_Clock.gif|The Clock Emote. Prehistoric_2014_Emoticons_O_Berry.gif|The O-Berry Emote. Messages Party Tour Guide Descriptions Construction Party Jokes UGG UGG! Names in Other Languages SWF Login Screen *Dinosaur Puffles Music *Stony Town *Water Place *Fancy Plaza *Salon *Yum Yum *Tree Place *Yuck Swamp *Ptero Town *Volcano Entrance *Tyranno Town *Volcano (1)(2) *Time Trekker *Tricera Town *Scary Ice *Hunting Spot Pre-Party Week #1 *Snow Forts Week #2 *Snow Forts Party *Snow Forts *Time Trekker *Tree Place *Stony Town *Salon *Water Place *Yum Yum *Tricera Town *Yuck Swamp *Volcano Entrance *Volcano (1) *Volcano (2) *Fancy Plaza *Rocky's Pizza *Tyranno Town *Hunting Spot *Ptero Town *Scary Ice Dialogs *Gary's Dialog *Garugg's Dialog Other *Prehistoric Map *Map Note in Present CP Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2014 Category:Prehistoric Party Category:January Parties